Revenge is Always Better Than Doing Nothing
by Akatsukilover34
Summary: "Name: Carlina Mendoza. Age: 21. She's Carlos's older sister. She was at the funeral. You might not remember because she had her head down the whole time. She took his death hard. Apparently she was in gymnastics and worked with the FBI. It doesn't say why she quit. Maybe it had something to do with her last brother dying. Who knows." "We found her. That's who's doing it." "Ask
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm going to attempt something. I've had this idea in my head for the longest. I just need some feedback on if I should continue or let it drop.

Chapter 1- What the Hell

Click

Click

Click

A black clad figure typed away on a computer. Trying and succeeding in hacking into the main data frame of the computer.

"Copy. Save and… Delete." Just as she pressed the last key a shrill alarm went off. Guards rushed into the room surrounding her.

"Move and we'll blow your damn head off." She smirked.

"And what makes you think that you'll be able to." The men laughed.

"We have you trapped little girl now take off the mask." The woman sighed.

"How about you let me pass." They laughed again. "I thought it was going to be this way."

"Whatever little gi…ahh" His sentence was cut off when a knife was lodged through his throat. The men were in shock as a second one was taken down. A laugh brought them out of it and they began firing. The figure ran avoiding he bullets raining down on her. She was headed straight for a window.

"Hah. We have you no…." The figure kept running and broke right through the window free-falling towards the ground. She spun in the air and pressed a button causing the building she just jumped from to explode.

"Pierce. Mind explaining to me why all of a sudden Brotherhood buildings are getting blown sky high. And really tell me why it's not us doing it."

"Boss I really don't know." The notorious leader of the Third Street Saints flopped on the couch. His lieutenants Pierce, Shaundi, and Johnny Gat sitting around him. Johnny piped in while cleaning his gun.

"Whoever is doing it seems to be doing a good job. Maybe we should find the fucker and make them a Saint. Shit they aren't hurting us." The Boss growled.

"I want this person found and brought here. Shaundi you look for your contacts we need more info on these attacks. Pierce I want you to take a break on the Ronin and help Shaundi. Johnny you come with me."

The hacker stepped out of her shower. She put her waist length red hair into a high ponytail and walked into her room. She dried off then dropped her towel in a hamper and stood in front of her wall length mirror. She examined her tan yellow skin. She had curves and she knew it. She looked like the stereotypical Mexican beauty. She stood at a towering (Compared to most women) 6 ft even. She sighed and walked into her huge closet and got dressed. She pulled on some yoga pants and a tank top. She pulled on her socks and followed them with her High top Adidas. After grabbing her car keys and her cell phone she walked out of her house locking the door. As she walked to her car she was greeted by her neighbor.

"Carlina. How're you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Karr." She smiled at the elderly woman. She hopped into her car and sped away. She pulled up to her usual gym and began to work out. She just finished her cardio workout when she was tapped on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at a man.

"Are you Carlina Mendoza?"

"Yes who make I ask is wondering?" He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards her.

"Your worst nightmare." Just as he pulled the trigger she dropped to the floor and kicked him under the jaw causing him to misfire. Everyone else in the gym ran screaming. She grabbed then mans arm and flipped him over her back before kicking him in the temple causing him to be knocked out. As she stood up she saw more gun wielding Brotherhood members running in. She cursed then ran into the bathroom. She locked the door before they could get in and ran to the window. She used her gymnastics skills to slip out right as they bust through the door. She ran into the street dodging the bullets coming towards her. Just when she got hit in the thigh a car pulled up between the Brotherhood and her. The back door opened.

"Get in." She wasted no time and dragged herself into the back seat and prepared for a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm going to attempt something. I've had this idea in my head for the longest. I just need some feedback on if I should continue or let it drop.

Chapter 2- Carlina Maria Mendoza

Carlina kept her head low as the car dodged and swerved traffic. She ripped off a part of her pants and tied it around her wound. She cursed as the window was shot out.

"Damn... You have a gun." The figure reached under the and handed her a machine gun. She used her good leg to mount herself so she could shot out of the blown back window. She aimed her gun and fired blowing out the tires of all the cars following them. She waited before settling down.

"Damn girl nice shot you ha... woah woah!" Carlina pointed the gun to his head.

"Tell who you are before I blow your damn brains out." The driver kept his hands on the wheel.

"Calm down. My name is Pierce. You're Carlina Mendoza right?" She nodded not moving the gun.

"Si and you know me how?" Pierce sighed.

"I worked with your brother. Carlos." She lowered the gun slowly.

"Santo?" Pierce scratched his head with one hand.

"If that means Saint then yea." Carlina narrowed her eyes and put the gun back to his head.

"What do you want with me?" Pierce groaned and pulled the car over then turned to look at her.

"We could use your help." He looked at her and continued when he saw she was listening. "Your brother was in charge of taking down the Brotherhood and now we have no one to do it." Carlina blinked and lowered the gun for a second time.

"And now you want me to help." Pierce nodded. Carlina thought about it. "I'll help. But I need a favor. I want you to not only take out the Brotherhood I want you to completely destroy them." Pierce smirked and started the the car and drove off.

"I think the Boss and Johnny will like you." Carlina fell asleep on the way to the Saint's was woken by the door being yanked open. She jumped up and pointed the gun at the unknown person.

"Woah there Girly!" Carlina raised an eyebrow. In front of her was Johnny Gat. THE Johnny Gat.

"I'm sorry. As you most likely know I've had a dia de locos. First the damn Brotherhood and then my leg." Johnny looked in her eyes which were glazed over. He looked into the back seat and there was blood all over the seat.

"Damnit." He picked her up and ran her into the infirmary. Pierce followed looking confused. Johnny set her on a bed and slapped Pierce in the back of the head. "How the fuck didn't you know she was going into shock?" Pierce mumbled. "You better hope she doesn't fucking die or the boss is gonna castrate your ass"The boss walked into the room right as one of the Foot Soldiers pulled the bullet out of Carlina's leg.

"How the fuck did she get shot?" He looked at Pierce who was scratching his neck.

"Well she was injured before she got in the car." They watched as the medic stitched up the bullet wound.

"Pierce.."

"Yea boss." Shots were heard along with some swearing as Pierce was chased by the rolled his eyes.

"You'd think after he was burned to a crisp he'd come off with some type of fucking limp." Johnny turned when he heard a groan.

"Mamá. Tuve el sueño más loco jamás. Carlos estaba muerto y los santos me rescató y ..." Johnny interupted her.

"Look chick first of all I ain't your mother. Second I dont speak Spanish. Talk english babe." Carlina looked at Johnny with a shocked expression.

"Johnny Gat?"

"In the fucking flesh."

"So it wasn't a dream?" Johnny sat next to her and threw back his head to laugh.

"So you dream of me sweetheart. Maybe I can make some of those come true." Carlina smirked and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Sr. Gat. No creo que usted sería capaz de que me ocupe." Johnny shivered as her accented spanish washed over him.

"English Darlin'" Carlina chuckled and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate High School... Any way don't own the Saints

Chapter 3- A Saints gotta do, What a Saints gotta do

Carlina woke up in the same room as before. She felt totally energetic. She swung her leg off the bed and hissed as the bullet wound protested. The door opened and Pierce and another taller man walked in.

"You're Carlina Mendoza." Carlina rolled her eyes.

"Yes and I wish everyone would stop asking me that. We already established that's who I am." The man's eyebrow went up. Johnny walked in laughing.

"She has a tongue on her. No one has ever said something like that to you JB." The man-JB- rolled his eyes.

"I'm JB I run the Saints. And as you've no doubt heard we want you to join." Carlina narrowed her eyes.

"Besides the whole brotherhood thing. Why else do you want me to join?" They all looked at each other.

"Well we kinda know that was you that was blowing up all of those brotherhood buildings and hideouts. We know that you probably have some important information." Carlina smirked.

"And who better to have on your side than a woman who has been single-handedly wiping out Brotherhood left and right. After receiving a nod Carlina shook out her hair. "Alright Sr. JB. I'll join... But I don't want to be treated like a second-hand woman. I want all the rights my brother had. And If I ever hear a bad word about Carlos from any of your men or if a negative comment is made towards me I reserve the right to kill them. Comprende."

"Welcome to the Saints. Oh and you have to get canonized. All Saints did it before joining. Even your brother." Carlina shrugged and got off the table favoring the leg that wasn't shot.

"No problem. Just don't come crying when your Saints get their culos kicked." Johnny couldn't help but look at the woman.

"See JB why can't all Saints women be like her." She smirked at him and added in Spanish.

"Porque yo soy uno de los tipos."(Because I'm one of a kind). Johnny shivered.

"I said english woman." Carlina smiled before following them down to a lobby of sorts where a lot of people were hanging out.

"Hey." JB yelled getting the attention of everyone. "New Saint. Canonize her." A lot of men circled Carlina and she took a fighting stance. They rushed towards her and she fought back receiving a few blows but knocking out most of the men out. She kicked a man in the face avoiding a punch to the head. Another one went for a stomach shot and she flipped back and knocked him away with her leg. She struck out and punched the last man in the neck. He fell and she tried to calm her breathing. When she looked over at Pierce his jaw was almost touching the floor. Johnny was eyeing her with lust. The boss was nodding his head.

"Alright. Everybody get your asses up and welcome your new Lieutenant." Carlina was surprised. She wasn't expecting to be a Lieutenant. JB showed her where her room would be. He showed her around a bit and left her to her devices. She walked around until she spotted Pierce playing chess with a foot soldier.

"Hey Pierce. Can you take me to my house so I can grab some clothes?" Pierce moved another piece.

"Can't right now girl I'm busy. Ask Johnny." She rolled her eyes then went to find Gat. She found him 10 minutes later shouting angrily into his phone.

"Look Eesh. I swear I'm getting tired of your bullshit...No you listen I'm Johnny Gat dammit. There was a time when I'd take this phone and cut your tonsils out with it... I don't care... Fine Fuck it I'm done with your ass anyway. I'll be by to pick up my shit... Yeah well fuck you too...Stupid Bitch." Johnny snapped his phone shut and threw it at the wall right where Carlina was. She ducked so it didn't hit her.

"Mira por dónde tirar ese teléfono estúpido. Tryna take my eye out Gat."(Watch where you throw that stupid phone) He chuckled. "What was that anyway. Trouble at home."

"You could say that. Honestly I was getting tired of her nagging. It was always do this... do that." Carlina giggled. "What was it you wanted Doll?"

"First of all it's Carlina. Second. I need you to take me to my house so I can grab some things." Johnny grabbed his keys and ushered her out the door.

"Come on." They walked to the garage and Johnny unlocked his Venom. They both got in and he sped off down the street. "Where do you live?" She gave him the adress and they made it there in 25 minutes. She walked up to the door and unlocked it. She opened and was tackled to the floor by a great dane.

"Down Malo. Down." She pushed the dog off of her and Johnny was snickering. "Something funny Mr. Gat."

"You know sweet heart you can call me Johnny." He picked helped her off of the floor and pulled her close to him. "I'm sure my name would sound wonderful spilling from your lips." She smiled and bit his ear gently whispering into it.

"¿Cómo sabes que nunca se oye ese sonido? ¿Y si es mi nombre en tus labios se derrama? Mírate, temblando. Le gusta cuando hablo mi lengua materna ..." (How do you know that you will ever hear that sound? What if it's my name spilling from your lips? Look at you, trembling. You like when I speak my native tongue...) Johnny growled and grabbed her ass. She smirked and pushed him away. "Don't dish out what you can't take Johnny. I'll be back keep yourself busy." She walked into her room leaving Johnny hot and bothered. She packed some clothes and pajamas into a bag and she walked into her bathroom and put some of her toiletries into a bag. After she was done she called Dane to the front room. She looked at Johnny.

"No. No way." She hugged Dane to her.

"Please. I can't just leave him here. I'll make it up to you." His eyes perked up.

"You'll do anything?"

"Anything." He smiled at her.

"Put the dog in the back and if he slobs on my seat you're cleaning it."

"Oh Gracias."

~JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG~

"Johnny when you said anything I didn't think you'd want this." Johnny had her in Lingerie and was making her pole dance for him. They were in one of the private rooms of the purgatory.

"Com on babe. You said anything." He hit play on the radio and a song came on. Carlina groaned and started dancing to the music. She started using the pole to dance sensually. Johnny watched the bulge in his pants growing. She slid off the pole and crawled ovr onto his lap. She moved her hips giving him a lap dance. Johnny moaned. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved her body sinfully slow against him. She finished the dance and looked him in the eye.

"Did you enjoy that Mr. Gat?" Johnny growled when she called him that and went to kiss her until Pierce walked in.

"Hey Johnny we got a hit on... Woah. Was I interrupting something?" Johnny sighed and Carlina smirked before moving to get off him.

"Not at all Mr. Pierce. I was just thanking Mr. Gat for a favor." Pierce was eyeing her body up and down. Johnny noticed and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse my but my eyes are up here not down there." She smiled and kissed Johnny's cheek before walking out of the room and into her own. Johnny groaned and looked at Pierce.

"I was this fucking close. Pierce this better be good."

"It is but first that girl has a fat ass." Johnny growled and Pierce cleared his throat. "Ok now what I was trying to say is that we have a hit on the Ronin. All of their "leaders" are going to be in the same building tonight. Now all we have to do is burn the place down." Johnny nodded his head.

"Ok good. Now who is going to be able to get in and get out." Pierce smirked.

"That's what JB wants Carlina to do." Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Go tell her that." Pierce rolled his eyes.

"The Boss is already telling her."


End file.
